1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable table, and more particularly to an adjustable table for a cutting tool, such as a table saw or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cutting tool, such as a table saw or the like, is used to cut a wooden material and comprises a saw base, a table and an adjustable table. A conventional adjustable table includes a track, a table surface movably mounted on the track, and a bearing mounted between the track and the table surface. However, the bearing has a higher price, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the bearing cannot be assembled easily and conveniently. Another conventional adjustable table includes a track, a table surface movably mounted on the track, and a sliding interface mounted between the track and the table surface. The sliding interface usually includes a plurality of balls and rollers. However, both of the balls and rollers of the sliding interface are made of metallic material, thereby producing greater noise due to friction during the rolling process.